unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Belgium UFO
Case File: Belgium UFO Location: Belgium Date: November 29, 1989 to 1991 Description: The Belgium UFOs are described as triangular-shaped objects with three large lights. Case History: Since the fall of 1989, several ordinary people have reported that Belgium is being invaded from the skies by UFOs. Surprisingly on July 11, 1991, high ranking members of the Belgian military briefed the media on a UFO that fighters had tried to chase down and were tracked on their radar screens. Despite the fact that most UFO stories seemed to be denied or covered up by the government, many military officials and police officers claimed to have seen strange objects in the sky, and cooperated in making the Unsolved Mysteries episode. The mystery of the Belgium UFOs began on November 29, 1989, just outside of a small town of Eupen, near the German border. Gendarmes (federal police officers) Heinrich Nicoll and Euber Von Montige were on a routine patrol when they saw a field near the road that was lit up like a football field. When they pulled over to the side of the road, they saw a huge triangular platform and large headlights, with an orange pulsating light. They called the dispatcher, Albert Creutz, but he did not believe them at first. Creutz noted the unusual object in his log, but remained skeptical. Nicoll and Montige followed the object along the road towards Eupen. They could see it clearly because the lights were very strong. They drove slowly because it appeared that someone was in the object, watching them. Moments later, a strange light flashed across Creutz's office in Eupen. He saw the object in the distance but did not know what it was. The two officers continued to follow the object into Eupen. The object then stopped and began to measure something on the ground. The two men watched the object for over thirty minutes. Then, out of nowhere, another spacecraft appeared and began rising into the sky. The other object was shaped the same as the other one; it soon flew away. A few moments later, Creutz saw the object again, this time much closer. At that point, he believed the two men. Six minutes later, two other gendarmes encountered a similar object in a city a few miles north of Eupen. When the men saw the object, they were frightened. They thought it was an American aircraft. A few minutes later, they watched as the craft transformed into a single beam of light and disappeared. All four sightings occurred within less then twenty miles and one hour of each other. Eleven other gendarmes and over one hundred private citizens came forward that same day describing the same object. Over the next few months, hundreds more witnesses came forward, describing a similar, triangular object. In April of 1990, a man came forward with a photograph, that he claimed was the object that many had seen in Belgium in the past few months. The photographs showed an object with the triangular shape and three lights. The remarkable image is currently being analyzed by scientists in Belgium, and many believe that it is proof that Belgium is being invaded from the sky. In March 1990, one month before the new picture was taken, another wave of UFO sightings began. Dinner guests reported a strange series of lights in the sky near Brussels. Thirty miles away, a NATO tracking station found an unknown object at the same place where the dinner guests saw it. They were unable to identify what kind of aircraft was in the skies over Belgium. Two Belgian Air Force F-16s immediately were sent out to locate the object. They soon located it, but the object quickly darted out of range at high speeds. To the pilots, it appeared that a cat-and-mouse game was going on. The object went from 7,000 feet to 10,000 feet to just 500 feet. It also accelerated to 990 knots, more than the speed of sound. This accelerated speed and descent would have killed a human pilot. Remarkably, even though the aircraft broke the sound barrier, nobody on the ground heard a sonic boom. Despite the fact that the UFOs have been seen by thousands of eyewitnesses, and have been recorded on military radar, and the object has easily outrun military fighter jets, there are still skeptics. Interestingly, although there have been thousands of sightings in Belgium, there have been only a few in the neighboring countries. To this day, nobody has been able to explain the Belgium UFO wave. Background: Belgium is located in the southeast edge of the North Sea, bordered by Germany, France, Luxemborg and the Netherlands. Investigations: A privately funded organization known as SOBEPS works to decipher the messages of the UFO sightings. Many skeptics believe that the Belgian sightings were just mass UFO hysteria, and that the radar readings are due to several atmospheric and other problems. However, those who have sighted the objects are certain that they are real. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the November 20, 1991 episode Results: Unsolved. In 2011, a man named Patrick Maréchal came forward, claiming that he had hoaxed one of the photographs of the Belgium UFOs. Skeptics claim that the sightings were due to a mass delusion. However, the Belgium UFO sightings have yet to be fully explained. Links: * The Belgian UFO on Unsolved.com * Belgian UFO at Wikipedia ---- Category:Belguim Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:UFOs Category:Unsolved Category:Military-Related Cases Category:Police-Involved Cases Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases